aplausos
by Toaneo07
Summary: midorikawa esta enojado ,tuvo un enfrentamiento con dessarm ,lo cual perdio ,y se siente abatido sin compañia alguna en el instituto alien ,pero alguien le da una ayuda en su problema.midorikawaxulvida dejen comentarios


**Hola mi otro fic de Inazuma eleven, y esto va dedicado a Midorikawa y lo dijo desde antes, esto no tiene yaoi…..ya creo que estoy traumatizado TT_TT, en fin.**

**Esto es un Midorikawaxulvida, y quienes no saben ¿quien es ella le diré?**

**Es la compañera de Hiroto durante su tiempo en el equipo génesis, una chica de cabello azul, con 2 mechones en la parte lateral de color plateado o gris.**

**En fin, me sorprende que no este en la pareja del fanfiction, debiera de tenerla, o uno ¿puede agregarla en el listado de personaje?, ya que vi en otra serie, que agrego a un personaje a dicha serie, y ese personaje solo salió en manga, como un pequeño ejemplo Naruto.**

**Ya que…quien sepa seria cool que me dijera ^^, en fin léanlo.**

**

* * *

**

Ryuuji Midorikawa o más conocido Leeze se encontraba practicando algunos lanzamiento en el campo de entrenamiento de la base del instituto alíen, se concentraba únicamente en lanzar los balones directo al arco para tratar de eliminar su frustración. Nuevamente había retado a Osamu o mas conocido como Dessarm, en un partido uno a uno, y había sido apaleado de manera humillante frente a todos los miembros del instituto alíen, muchos se rieron de su fracaso, exceptuando a aquella chica de cabello azulado, perteneciente del equipo superior Gaia, Midorikawa se detuvo en su arduo trabajo de desahogo de frustración, había notado algo un poco confuso ,un miembro de Gaia ,que casi la mayoría de sus miembros se burlaba de los demás equipo ,hasta los de _prominencia _y _polvo de diamante_ ,ella de todos no se había burlado de el y le traía curiosidad.

Midorikawa vio detenidamente que por pensar en esa chica ahora estaba tranquilo, así que este voltea la vista por todos lados, y ver que estaba solo podía hacer lo que mas le gustaba.

Jugar al verdadero futbol.

Así tomando el balón comenzó a darle algunas leve patadas, para proseguir a perseguirlo por toda la cancha, este hizo varios pases, por un lapso de tiempo se sentía en calma, el futbol que jugaba el instituto no era el correcto, ya que usaban unas tontas _rocas_ para hacerlo mas fuerte, además sus lideres cuando lo veían jugar futbol ,ya que para ellos deben de entrenar ,lo reprendía por según ellos su _estupidez_ ,que decían que el futbol no se debe de disfrutar y cosas así ,y si eso ya no fuera malo lo podían entrenar sin parar durante días siendo supervisado por ellos.

Midorikawa sacudió al cabeza ,pensaba que no era tiempo de sentirse mal ,necesitaba divertirse con su deporte favorito ,quería al menos sentirse por un instante como un joven normal ,no como un_ alíen_ que viene a sembrar el caos.

-bueno al menos aprovechare ahora que estoy solo, como dice el refan: vive hoy como si fuera el ultimo de tu vida-dijo Midorikawa diciendo uno de lo refanes que se sabia, este lanzo una patada al balón y rápidamente entro al arco, Midorikawa salto de alegría y alzo los brazos-aquí el gran Leeze ha metido un gol, el mundo lo aclama, hurra, hurra, jejejeje.

De pronto escucho un sonoro sonido proveniente de las gradas del campo, el peli verde rápidamente dejo de reír y de momento se tenso y comenzó a ver por todo el lugar, poco a poco reconoció el sonido….eran….eran…. ¿!aplausos!

-¿quien esta hay?-pregunto con enojo Midorikawa tratando de localizar los tales aplausos, cuando ve como una chica bajaba las escalera aplaudiendo y rápidamente la reconoció-¿Ulvida?

Efectivamente la chica hizo acto de presencia, lo cual Midorikawa se sonrojo levemente, ya que era aquella chica que pensaban con anterioridad, pero debía mantenerse alerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto aparentemente enojado Midorikawa, ya que con sus demás compañeros, debía ser alguien serio y frio para así tener el respeto de todos, este vio detenidamente a la peli azul, lo cual mantenía una actitud seria, pero de pronto volvió a aplaudir a un ritmo pasible, Midorikawa ve a la chica confundido, lo cual no entendía esa acción de la chica-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ¿Que por eso no te burlaste con lo demás? ¿Para hacerlo tú misma? ¿Que? ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

Así Midorikawa con un terrible enojo veía a la chica, lo cual esta había dejado de aplaudir, pero noto que el rostro lleno de seriedad de Ulvida ,cambio a uno de tristeza ,Midorikawa sabia un poco de la chica ,lo que sabia que era una chica un poco enojona ,decidida en su cosas, leal al plan del instituto, además que puede enfurecerse fácilmente ,pero esto ultimo se debe a que la chica era una joven muy sensible ,aunque mucho no lo ha visto ,Hiroto/Gran asegura que llora cuando alguien la lastima emocionalmente, y eso solo ocurre cuando de verdad siente un terrible dolor.

Midorikawa baja la vista al ver, que Ulvida había soltado unas lagrimas, lo que mas sorprende al peli verde es que la chica no le haya hecho daño alguno, ella era mas fuerte de el, estaba en un nivel aun mas que superior. Midorikawa levanto la vista, lo cual con pasos lentos y con un poco de temor, toca la mejilla de la chica, lo cual esta se despierta de su trance de tristeza, el chico con cuidado y delicadeza le limpia las lagrimas traicionera que se le escapaba a la peli azul.

-lo siento fui muy grosero, de seguro que tus intenciones no son malas-dijo Midorikawa sonriendo desde hace mucho, la chica sonrió un poco, mientras sus mejillas toma un leve tono rosa, Midorikawa también se sonrojo, así este retiro su mano y dispuso saber ahora con calma lo que sucedió con la chica-dime ¿y porque fueron esos aplausos? Además…. ¿le dirás a Gran sobre esto?

Las preguntas la dijo con delicadeza y amabilidad, pero en el fondo tenia miedo, ya que si sus superiores descubren que el se estaba _divirtiendo _con el futbol, tendría un horrible castigo, y Ulvida, no podría decir que era una delatora, pero poseía una lealtad a su capitán, y de seguro le diría.

-No, no lo hare-bien eso si que sorprendió al peli verde.

-¿sabes porque aplaudí?-pregunto la chica, lo cual la confusión aumentaba en Midorikawa, este negó con la cabeza, la chica sonrió y añadió-vi como jugaste con el balón, se nota que amas el futbol.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido, por escuchar esas palabras, le era una gran sorpresa.

-vi como jugaste, me impresiono, muchos piensa que el futbol es solo un medio para ganar poder, pero se equivocan, el futbol es algo mágico y espectacular, para mi el futbol es aquello que me calma y me da paz cuando estoy triste, enojada o sola-dijo Ulvida sonriéndole al joven peli verde ,lo cual este estaba impresionado ,Ulvida le describió como el se siente cuando juega futbol ,mas cuando lo tranquiliza y le hace falta en su peores momentos, Midorikawa sonrió mientras un rubor aparecía en su rostro-bueno ,me alegro ver que alguien mas ,comparte mi punto de vista según parece.

-mas?-pregunto Midorikawa por curiosidad.

-Gran también piensa lo mismo-dijo Ulvida, dando unos pasos hacia el balón.

-dime…..tengo una duda… ¿porque de todos tu no te reíste de mi fracaso?-pregunto Midorikawa recordando ese hecho, y recordó que aparte de ella, suponía que Hiroto/gran no se burlaría de el, ya que en ese momento no estaba.

-pues, es obvio, no se deberían de burlase de los intentos de las personas de ser mejores-dijo Ulvida sonriéndole al chico, Midorikawa se notaba confundido, lo cual la chica rio en voz baja-solo querías demostrar que eras fuerte, eso es normal, como Burn, que cree que es el mejor, mi punto es que si, fallaste, pero los verdaderos jugadores de futbol no se rinden, No importa las derrotas, debes pelear hasta conseguir tus metas.

Midorikawa veía sorprendido como la chica le había dichos esas palabras, dando una gran sonrisa, sin poderlo evitar se le lanza para abrazarla inesperadamente, lo cual Ulvida estaba atónita por la acción del peli verde, inesperadamente le corresponde al abrazo al joven.

-gracias, me ayudaste, eres maravillosa, hermosa, amable y muy simpática-dijo en susurro a la chica, lo cual se ruborizo mas, después de unos segundos, Midorikawa noto lo que dijo, así con lentitud ve frente a frente a la chica, lo cual los 2 se encontraba sonrojados ,pero aun no rompía contacto físico.

-Leeze…..-dijo la chica en un susurro audible únicamente para el joven ,Ulvida baja la vista un poco ,mientras Midorikawa ve como la chica se aferra mas a el, este siente que su mejillas están ardiendo, pero piensa que le agrada la sensación ,así con delicadeza posa su mano en el mentón de la chica para alzarle la vista-¿Leeze?

-Ulvida….yo…..-estaba nervioso, ya que ni el sabía que sucedía, las palabras no le salían ,cuando ve que la chica acerca su rostro al suyo ,así Midorikawa sin titubear también lo hace ,estos se acercan cada vez mas ,hasta sentir el aliento del otro haciéndole cosquillas a los jóvenes, pero Ulvida se detiene temerosa ,lo cual Midorikawa nota ,ya que temblaba entre sus brazos ,sin dejarse de rodeo ,el peli verde la abrazo mas a el y termino con la cercanía de los 2 ,así iniciando un tierno y amoroso beso ,lo cual la chica se aferro mas al peli verde ,mientras Midorikawa la besaba con cuidado.

Así duraron mucho tiempo, mas del debido ya que no deseaban cortar el beso, por eso trataron de seguirlo aun con las peticiones de aire, tanto fue que terminaron cayendo a la grama del campo del futbol, así tuvieron que separarse, los 2 se miraron y se sonrojaron ,hasta algunos diría mas que el color de un tomate ,pero aun con todo eso ,se mantenía hay, en la grama abrazados ,la peli azul apoyada en el pecho del peli verde ,así Midorikawa acaricia el cabello de Ulvida ,lo cual esta se sonroja y se acurruca mas al chico.

-y dime…. ¿Y lo demás?-pregunto Midorikawa acariciando uno de los mechones de la chica.

-todos se fueron para, no se, creo que un día de campo, es cierto, es aburrido estar encerrados en medio de una montaña-dijo la chica con un tono de enojo, pero se tranquilizo por la respiración del chico.

-bueno desde ahora ya no será tan aburrido, te tengo conmigo-dijo Midorikawa viendo a la chica, esta sonrojada le da un beso fugaz, lo cual el peli verde sonríe victorioso.

A la lejanía del campo, exactamente en la entrada para entrar al campo de entrenamiento, estaba un joven de piel pálida, cabello rojo, ojos azules y portaba un uniforme blanco, Hiroto contemplo la escena, y solo se dispuso a sonreír por la felicidad de su triste amiga, y de su solitario amigo, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del instituto, no dejaría que los otros arruinaran el pequeño momento de felicidad de los enamorados.

-bien chicos iré a descansar-dijo Midorikawa saliendo de la sala del comedor del campamento donde practicaban los miembros del equipo de Inazuma Japan.

Este iba comiendo una barra de chocolate, el cual se lo haba tomado a Kageyama, este disfrutaba de su bocadillo, así sin ninguna prisa entro a su habitación, cuando de pronto siente un ruido proviniendo de sus pies, este al bajar la vista ve que se trata de una carta, este toma el objeto y lo mira cuidadosamente.

-de parte de…..Ulvida-dijo Midorikawa y al notar el nombre de su novia ,pone un rostro llena de tristeza y a la vez sonríe melancólicamente-la extraño mucho…..bueno leeré lo que me envió.

Este abre la carta y espera unos minutos antes de leerla cuidadosamente, así este de sienta en su cama de su cuarto para leer la nota.

-veamos:

_Hola Midorikawa._

_Soy yo Ulvida._

_Hace tiempo que no te veo, quisiera abrazarte ,acariciarte ,besarte ,eso y muchas cosas mas._

_Pero no puedo, me duele mucho mi corazón, me haces falta._

_Pero tengo una buena noticia._

_Podre ir a estudiar a Raimon, fue difícil, pero lo logre, en unos meses podre estudiar allá._

_Ya que me platicaste que estudiaras allá, seria maravilloso estar contigo y los demás._

_Me gustaría estar ahora, apoyándote en cualquier cosa, pero aun así no olvides que siempre estoy contigo._

_Y nunca olvides mis palabras: los verdaderos jugadores de futbol no se rinden, No importa las derrotas, debes pelear hasta conseguir tus metas._

_Nunca lo olvides._

-….._Te quiere Ulvida_-dijo Midorikawa terminando de leer la carta, con una gran sonrisa la guarda entre sus cosas donde se ve que había muchas mas cartas, la pone con cuidando entre las demás, Midorikawa se pone de pie y le pasa una pregunta en su mente-¿Ulvida aplaude cuando me ve jugar?...si, siempre lo hace.

Así con una gran sonrisa toma asiento en el escritorio de su habitación, para comenzar a escribir una carta para la peli azul.

_Hola Ulvida._

_Aquí Midorikawa._

…_._

_Cuando me veas jugar._

_¿Me darías unos de tus mejores aplausos?_

_**Fin**_

**.Dejen review.**

**.A mi me gusto la pareja ^^.**

**.Dejen sus opiniones.**

**.Esta historia será un prologo para otra que hare en un futuro.**

**.Espérenlo XD.**

**.Bueno me despido.**

**.Bye.**


End file.
